inFAMOUS Second Son: Shadows
by PrinceFluffy1019
Summary: (The title will make sense eventually.) Delsin Rowe is your average delinquent, that has achieved amazing feats, he even defeated the 'concrete queen' and boss of the D.U.P: Brooke Augustine. But, after their battle, he will embark on another adventure, in a...silly world.
1. Chapter 1

Delsin Rowe roamed the streets of Seattle whilst the night sky shined and illuminated the area. He went through a lot after his brawl with Augustine and he managed the avenge his bigger brother: Reggie Rowe. Along the way, he had met new friends and gained new powers. The first person he met was Abigail ''Fetch'' Walker, a druggy he met on the streets, and absorbed her powers to gain Neon Manipulation, allowing him to shoot bright neon lights at enemies.

The second person he met was Eugene Sims, a gamer, and an awkward one at that. He had helped Delsin in secret defeat the D.U.P and unwillingly gave him Video Manipulation, allowing him to summon angels and fly for short moments. Together, the three shut down the D.U.P.

Ever since the battle with Augustine, he had been taking care of the injured Akomish tribe members that Augustine ''interrogated''.

Delsin continued to wander endlessly in Seattle, tired and bored. ''I should get back home before Betty uses her stapler on me.'' Delsin sighed. When he discovered his true power was the ability to absorb all the other conduit's powers, he had yearned to gain more powers and toughen up in case there were any future threats.

He was about to encounter a future threat.

A dark blast whizzed past him, he looked in front of him and saw a shadowy figure, eyes glowing red and with hands giving off a grey glow. ''Who...are you?'' Delsin questioned the figure, unafraid.

''Your destroyer'' The shadowy figure said, before charging a large amount of energy and firing a shadowy blast at Delsin.

Delsin blacked out.

_''Oh dear, are you ok, sweetie?'' A feminine voice cooed._

* * *

**Sup peoples, I decided to make this because I loved inFAMOUS: Second Son, and I pretty much got all the trophies and beat the game 100%...twice.**

**For those wondering why the word: ''shadow'' is at the end of the title, it'll all make sense.**

**See ya!**


	2. Introductions, sorta

Delsin awoke, falling from the sky. He felt weak and hurt. ''What...was that power?'' He groaned in pain, remembering the blasts of darkness that were flung at him. As he fell, he observed the world around him, not a skyscraper in sight. He finally came back to his senses, and with his last ounce of strength, did the Orbital Drop, he landed on the ground and trees were blown away. His vision was blurred, and than everything went black.

* * *

**Location: Ponyville Library.**

Twilight Sparkle was on her desk, researching the different types of plants in Equestria, she had just woken up and eaten breakfast. Spike ran up to her, holding a scroll. ''I just got this scroll, it's urgent!"' Spike exclaimed. Twilight opened up the scroll and read:

_''Dear Twilight Sparkle, there has been a mysterious disturbance in the Everfree Forest, I need you and your friends to investigate this matter immediately.''_

_-Princess Celestia_

''Well, better gather my friends!'' Twilight said, walking out of the library to find them.

* * *

The Mane 5 were walking to Fluttershy's cottage to pick her up and investigate the disturbance in the Everfree, whilst discussing the matter. ''What do you think it is?'' Rainbow Dash asked. ''I don't know, she just said it was a disturbance.'' Twilight sighed, perplexed by the matter.

They reached her cottage, and Applejack knocked on the door. ''Sugarcube, it's us!'' She said. Fluttershy opened the door, ''Hi girls, need something?'' She said, holding a wet towel. ''Princess Celestia wants us to investigate a disturbance in the Everfree.'' Twilight explained. ''Oh you mean the explosion?'' Fluttershy questioned.

''EXPLOSION?!'' Pinkie Pie yelled, Applejack patted her head to calm her down. ''Yeah, I saw it and when I went to the area, I saw something, odd...'' Fluttershy sighed. ''Odd?'' Rainbow Dash questioned.

A groan echoed behind Fluttershy.

''Oh, the fever!'' Fluttershy exclaimed, running back inside, and the Mane 5 following her inside. What they saw, shocked them

A hairless ape wearing a vest was knocked out on Fluttershy's couch, he wore a red beanie and a white jacket. ''I found him at the explosion.'' Fluttershy explained, pushing a cold towel against his forehead. ''There were trees everywhere and he was in the middle of a crater'' She explained.

Twilight was excited, a new species to research! ''Let's interrogate it when it wakes up!'' Rainbow Dash said, the others nodding in agreement.

* * *

**Delsin was in a dream, he was being blasted by more ''shadow energy'' and he saw the Akomish being chased, and brutally murdered by the ''shadow energy'', which was being released by a person's hands.**

Delsin eyes fluttered open and he groaned, when he came to his senses, he observed his surroundings. He was in some sort of cottage-like cabin and he was laying in quite a cozy bed. ''What is this?'' He snickered, still tired from the encounter with the ''shadow person.'' Delsin decided to call out for someone.

''Hello?!'' Delsin exclaimed, hoping to not be alone. The door slid open, and in came, six colorful ponies, two had horns, wings, and the other two had...nothing. ''I feel bad for them..'' Delsin thought, finding it unfair two of the ponies had nothing.

Twilight looked at the human, perplexed, and decided to question it. ''Do you understand me?'' Twilight asked, curiously. ''Yes, mrs...unicorn thing.'' He replied. Twilight nodded, and continued to interrogate. ''What are you?'' She asked. ''I am...a human.'' He said, reluctantly.

''What is your name?'' She continued, writing down the information on a scroll. ''Delsin Rowe.'' He replied, ''Where am I?" He asked. ''Your in Equestria.'' Twilight replied.

''Fuck..'' Delsin thought, he was in a different universe!

''So, nice meeting you six!'' Delsin said quickly, wanting to escape, he got out of bed, looking around for a power source he could use. ''Uhhh..'' He looked back at the confused ponies.

''Your not leaving.'' Rainbow Dash said, suspicious of the human. ''What, yes I am! I have to take care of my tribe!'' Delsin replied, seeing a fire place. He absorbed the smoke from the fire, the Mane Six looked on in shock. He proceeded to turn into smoke and decided to fly out of a window. ''See you later!'' Delsin said, running. He was caught in a purple bubble, however.

''Sorry, you were there at the explosion, and we need to investigate this.'' Twilight sighed, setting him down. ''Now, let's go to the crash site and look at this more deeply.'' She continued. The Mane Six and the confined Delsin traveled to the site.

''Ohh...no.'' Delsin sighed, observing the damage he had done. ''I caused this...'' He sighed.

* * *

**Cliffhanger for now, chapter two will patch things up!**


End file.
